<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Synchronization by scurvaliciousbay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426861">Synchronization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay'>scurvaliciousbay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has been feeling out of sorts for days, Ivenea offers assistance with his magic. Pre-kiss, en route to Crestwood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Synchronization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pressure has been growing for days. Three days to be exact, which happens to be the exact amount of time they had left Skyhold. </p><p>Solas rubs at his temples then stretches his neck, trying to ease some of the tension. It does nothing, of course, what he is suffering from is not physical per se, but more of the reaction to being physical. Even before the Veil, there were days where his corporeal form was too much to bear. He felt too much, both emotionally and physically. With the Veil now firmly in place, the discomfort is greater. His form feels heavy and cumbersome, yet there is no relief, not even from sleeping and letting himself drift in the Fade. He wakes and is slammed back into the confines of his body. </p><p>“Solas? Might I have a moment of your time?” The Inquisitor asks, pulling his attention. She stands upright, her tall form bathed in the camp’s firelight. Shadows emphasize her long ears and dark hair and he must catch himself from thinking she is beautiful.</p><p>“Of course, Inquisitor.” He has pledged himself to her service and he will not deny her his counsel even if he is feeling less than himself.</p><p>He follows her behind her tent to a small copse of trees. </p><p>“When I was young and first coming into my magic, I would get these awful pains. My body wouldn’t feel right, like my magic was too distant or all there at once. My Keeper helped regulate the flow of magic inside of me to ease that pain. I got quite good at it that I started helping the other young mages in the clan.” She steps through the copse with strange purpose, her footsteps carefully placed. </p><p>“Helping young mages regulate their magic is important.”</p><p>“Yes, and with the Rifts and the Breach, keeping an even flow is harder. I…I wanted to help with the tension.”</p><p>She noticed? He did not realize he was being so overt in his discomfort or that she would be able to detect such a minute thing. Perhaps the Mark has made her more sensitive to his type of magic.</p><p>“I am perfectly capable of regulating my magic.”</p><p>“Then help me regulate mine. Two mages flowing energy back and forth can help regulate each other much better.” She turns to him directly then, her hazel eyes bright in the moonlight. He could say no, he <em>should</em> say no. Inquisitor Ivenea is a stubborn woman, however, and he has no doubt she would otherwise pester him if she got it into her head he felt poorly.</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>She smiles, making him pause for a moment.</p><p>“Wonderful.” She takes a seat in the middle of the ring she just tread into the grass. She crosses her legs and he takes a seat opposite to her. </p><p>“Give me your hands.” He does as she requests and she places of his hands between hers while his other hand rests on the outside of one of hers. He feels the prickle of her static-filled magic along her skin and the strong thrum of the Mark in her palm. One pulse is familiar, the other less so. Her magic seems to be clawing to get out of her, while his feels more distant thanks to his own invention. It makes him wonder exactly how powerful she would be without such a dampener in place. <em>Should would have been magnificent.</em></p><p>She takes a deep breath and her eyes close. He does the same and allows his barriers to slowly drop to allow synchronization. Immediately there is a flood of sensation from her. Her charged magic slams into him like a lightning bolt, pure and powerful. He gasps at the potency of it then adds his own magic to it, bouncing it back to her. </p><p>She hisses in a breath, sends it back to him. It is not a painless process but after several volleys, a circuit is formed. Her magic pulls his to the fore and slowly the tension inside of him subsides. He feels connected to not just his magic, but hers and the magic that should be his that rests with her instead. Yet, feeling her strength, he wonders if it is better that she holds the power instead of him for the time being. He still needs time to recuperate, clearly, and she seems to be brimming with energy despite the Veil. </p><p>The Inquisitor sighs and he opens his eyes to see her shoulders relaxing. </p><p>“Thank you, Solas.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Inquisitor.” He answers and she opens her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>“You know, my friends call me Nea.”</p><p>“Is that what we are?” He asks, though he already knows the answer.</p><p>“I certainly hope so!” She replies. She still hasn’t removed her hands. </p><p>“Very well. Thank you…Nea.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome, Solas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a hot minute since I wrote pure Solavellan. I hope y'all liked it! Kudos and comments fuel me. Let me know if you'd like to see more of Nea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>